


Old Habits Die Hard

by ciaraodhan



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dongju!centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Overall really cute and soft, This is about FRIENDSHIP, Thumb-sucking, actually, and he always bites the other boys, barely, but like, but not really, he deserves it, it's about Xion lol, kinda in a '5 times plus 1' format, no romantic relationships, ok so, this fic is entirely his fault ok?, xion said he bites on his nails
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaraodhan/pseuds/ciaraodhan
Summary: Dongju se durmió deseando que los cielos escucharan su deseo por una vez. La mañana siguiente se despertó con su pulgar en su boca. Durante el transcurso del día, se encontró chupando su pulgar tres veces. No exactamente lo que pidió, universo.(Dongju chupa su pulgar y sigue inventando excusas para explicar por qué su pulgar está en su boca. La pregunta es: ¿los demás le creen?)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion, Son Dongju | Xion/Lee Seoho, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Habits Die Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983412) by [Wheres_my_badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger). 



> ADVERTENCIA POR FAVOR LEER:
> 
> 1\. Hola ^.^  
> 2\. Aunque estuve siguiéndolos no conozco a Oneus muy bien, así que lo siento si esto está muy OOC :(  
> 3\. Literalmente escribí esto por capricho. No está revisado, sólo lo escribí, edité un poco, y ahora lo estoy posteando. 
> 
> De todos modos, ¡Espero que les guste!

La mayoría de los niños que se chupan el pulgar tienen problemas parando, porque aunque es fácil controlarlo cuando están despiertos una vez que son lo suficiente mayores para intentar, tienden a revertir al hábito cuando se duermen, ya que no están conscientes para detenerlo. No es algo fuera de lo común. Y aunque sea desconcertante chupar tu pulgar mientras duermes dentro de tu adolescencia y a veces incluso en la adultez… bueno, Dongju daría mucho para ser así. Porque si bien rara vez se despierta con su pulgar en su boca, cuando está despierto y concentrado en algo o estresado, su pulgar encuentra su lugar en su boca sin que se dé cuenta, y es vergonzoso.

Sin embargo, nunca había sido un gran problema. Seguro, Dongmyeong lo molestaba de vez en cuando y sus padres se quejaban de eso, pero los amigos de Dongju nunca se enteraron de ello, porque Dongju aprendió temprano a evitar pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. ¿Era una buena solución? No. Pero era mejor que ser molestado por el resto de su vida. Así que nunca le causó grandes problemas. Hasta que, eso es, fue aceptado en RBW y se mudó en un dormitorio con un puñado de gente que recién conocía.

Los chicos son agradables. Youngjo era dulce y cariñoso, Seoho era gracioso, Geonhak era juguetón, Keonhee era lindo y Hwanwoong era simplemente asombroso. Todos ellos eran cálidos y acogedores, aceptándolo de inmediato por más que Dongju se unió mucho más tarde. Y de repente, Dongju estaba siempre cerca de alguien. Estaban juntos 24/7; practicaban juntos, comían juntos, vivían juntos. Y eso significa que inevitablemente se enteraban de cosas del otro.

La primera persona en decir algo fue Seoho. Dongju estaba escuchando la canción que se supone tenían que aprender para la semana siguiente cuando se dio cuenta que el chico mayor lo miraba raro. Frunció el ceño y se sacó los auriculares, pausando la canción. Seoho se mordió el labio.

“¿Por qué haces eso?”

Preguntó. Decir que Dongju estaba confundido era minimizarlo.

“Hacer qu-“ y entonces Dongju entendió. Rápidamente quitó su pulgar de su boca, rezando sin esperanza que sus mejillas no expongan su vergüenza. “Yo, uhn, mis encías dolían.”

Dijo. Seoho se veía un poco alarmado por eso.

“¿Tus encías? ¿Te las lastimaste de alguna forma?”

Dongju se maldijo internamente por la excusa estúpida. Por fuera era la imagen de la tranquilidad mientras le sonreía a Seoho.

“No te preocupes, hyung, no es nada. Seguro sólo es porque estuve apretando los dientes.”

No la mejor forma de arreglarlo, y la ceja levantada de Seoho mostraba eso, pero por lo menos el mayor pareció calmarse un poco.

“Okey, entonces, dile a Youngjo hyung si no pasa, ¿sí?”

Dongju le sonrió y asintió. Seoho continuó su camino a la cocina, la cual probablemente era su destinación inicial. Dongju suspiró en alivio.

Dongju sólo se dio cuenta de la forma que Seoho lo dijo – ‘¿por qué haces eso?’– mucho más tarde, una vez que ya estaba en su cama en la noche, tratando dormir. Eso lo puso inquieto. Seoho no le preguntó por qué tenía su pulgar en su boca en ese momento, le preguntó a Dongju por qué tenía su pulgar en su boca con frecuencia. Lo que significa que vio a Dongju chupando su pulgar más de una vez, y eso era vergonzoso. Y si Seoho se había dado cuenta, era probable que el resto también, y eso era más vergonzoso. Pero había dado una excusa aceptable, ¿no? Seguro, Seoho le había creído… ¿verdad?

Dongju suspiró, frotando su cara contra su almohada. Estúpido hábito. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal y chupar su pulgar mientras dormía? Entonces sería más sencillo esconderlo. Pero no, por supuesto que el universo no sería tan amable. Dongju se durmió deseando que los cielos escucharan su deseo por una vez. La mañana siguiente se despertó con su pulgar en su boca. Durante el transcurso del día, se encontró chupando su pulgar tres veces. No exactamente lo que pidió, universo.

Hwanwoong fue el próximo miembro que dijo algo sobre el pequeño hábito de Dongju. Estaban aprendiendo una nueva coreografía, y Hwanwoong tenía la tare de enseñársela a Dongju paso por paso, porque Dongju siempre necesitaba un poco de ayuda extra para aprender los pasos. Así que era sólo ellos en la sala de práctica, los otros teniendo el lujo de dormir más horas ya que sólo tenían que estar ahí en la tarde. A Dongju no le molestaba. Le caía bien Hwanwoong y el chico mayor era paciente y dulce con él, así que realmente no tenía quejas.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo cansador, porque sin importar lo dulce que era Hwanwoong todavía estaban haciendo ejercicio y gastando mucha energía. Así que, después de un tiempo, cuando Hwanwoong decidió que se merecían un descanso, Dongju se dejó caer al suelo como un saco de papas. El chico mayor rió por la acción, tirándole a Dongju una botella de agua.

“Gracias, hyung.”

Murmuró el menor, abriendo la botella y bebiendo con avidez.  
Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por un rato, y Dongju cerró sus ojos, relajándose y tratando de descansar por un momento. No sabía por cuánto se quedó de esa forma hasta que Hwanwoong habló, sobresaltándolo fuera de su confusión adormilada.

“Haces eso mucho.” Fue lo que dijo el chico. Dongju pestañeó, entonces sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Sacó su pulgar de su boca. 

“No, ¡eso no es…!”

Dongju le mostró al mayor una sonrisa incómoda.

“Sólo tengo cosas en los dientes todo el tiempo.”

Dijo. La expresión de Hwanwoong era una mezcla de incredulidad y disgusto. Dongju no lo culpaba.

“Ew.” 

Dijo. Dongju sonrió tímidamente.

“Lo siento, hyung.”

Dijo. Hwanwoong bufó.

“No es… ya sabes…” Hwanwoong lo miró a los ojos, entonces suspiró. “Vamos, levántate. Descansamos lo suficiente.”

La cosa es: era algo para confort. Dongju recuerda que empezó a chuparse el pulgar cuando su madre decidió que él y Dongmyeong tenían que dormir en habitaciones distintas. Podía ver la lógica tras eso: les gustaba compartir habitación de niños porque era divertido y tenían compañía, pero una vez empezaron a crecer de seguro querrían su propio espacio. Así que tenía sentido. Eso no cambiaba el hecho que la situación era complicada para Dongju. 

La primera noche lloró. Lloró la noche entera, y estaba un poco descontento cuando la mañana siguiente se enteró que Dongmyeong durmió bien sin él. No guardaba rencor. Sabía que su gemelo extrañaba compartir una habitación con él también, pero lo expresaba diferente. Dongmyeong era el tipo que hablaba de sus sentimientos, mientras que Dongju se guardaba las cosas y terminaba más emocional.

En la segunda noche intentó mucho no llorar, y lo logró, pero no pudo dormir, sin importar lo duro que intentaba. En la tercera noche puso su pulgar en su boca y lentamente se quedó dormido.

Así que ese era el origen del hábito de Dongju. Y es por eso que Dongju no estaba sorprendido en absoluto cuando se encontró chupando su pulgar más seguido que lo usual la semana que Dongmyeong estuvo lejos con su grupo durante el reality show. Después de pasar mucho tiempo con su gemelo otra vez, que se vaya de repente fue difícil para Dongju.

Desafortunadamente, Dongju no era el único que se dio cuenta lo frecuente que estaba chupando su pulgar. Dongju estaba viendo TV una noche cuando Keonhee pasó y se detuvo en seco. Entonces el chicho mayor caminó atrás y suspiró.

“Dongju. Te vas a dañar los dientes si sigues con eso.”

Dijo. Dongju pestañeó, entonces quitó su pulgar de su boca.

“Creo que mi muela de juicio está por salir, hyung.”

Se quejó. Una excusa genial. Excepto que Keonhee frunció el ceño y se acercó.

“Abre, deja que hyung eche un vistazo.” Okey, quizás era una excusa de mierda. Sin embargo, Dongju obedeció, porque negarlo sería peor que sólo hacer lo que le dijo. “No hay nada ahí, Dongju.”

Dijo el mayor. Por supuesto que no había. Dongju no tenía muelas de juicio, su dentista pidió rayos X años atrás y se dio enteró.

“Oh. Entonces debí haber comido algo que lastimó mi encía o mejilla, porque está doliendo bastante.”

Keonhee suspiró con cansancio. 

“Te voy a conseguir algo para que le pongas así se pone mejor, ¿sí?”

Dijo. Dongju sonrió.

“Gracias, hyung.”

¿Se sentía culpable por mentirle a sus hyungs? Sí. ¿Seguiría haciéndolo para que no se enteren que necesita chuparse el pulgar por confort? 100%.

Keonhee le dio un beso en la mejilla esa noche mientras Dongju se dirigía a su cama.

“Dongmyeong va a volver pronto.” Le susurró a Dongju. “Aquí está la medicina.”

Dongju sólo podía mirar mientras el chico se alejaba. Bueno. Eso fue raro.

Para cuando Geonhak dijo algo sobre el hábito de Dongju ya estaban al borde de debutar, y con el calendario lleno de prácticas y filmar MVs y la repentina ausencia de su hermano – quien tenía sus horarios tan llenos como ellos –, Dongju había estado chupando su pulgar más que nunca. Lo hacía en cada descanso que tenían durante las prácticas, en la van mientras volvían a los dormitorios, mientras se duchaba, e incluso a la noche. Nunca había sido alguien que chupe su pulgar mientras duerme, pero los frenéticos días de pre-debut estaban claramente desgastándolo.

Los otros habían empezado a quitar su pulgar de su boca cuando pensaban que se estaba poniendo excesivo. Dongju siempre tenía una excusa en la punta de su lengua. ‘Mis encías duelen.’ ‘Hay algo en mis dientes.’ ‘Me lastimé la mejilla.’ ‘Mi lengua se siente rara.’ ‘ Hay algo atascado en mi garganta.’ Los demás siempre asentían, aceptando, y Dongju siempre se sentía culpable por mentirles y feliz por evitar una vez más ser descubierto.

Fue en una de esas veces que Geonhak le habló, en vez de sacarle el pulgar y aceptar su excusa. Puso su mano en la muñeca de Dongju y haló. Dongju se quejó, pero dejó que el mayor haga lo que quería. Geonhak se quejó.

“Dongju…”

Dongju pestañeó.

“Me lastimé el pulgar hoy, estaba intentando sentir dónde duele más.”

Geonhak lo miró, y por un segundo Dongju entró en pánico. ¿Lo habían descubierto? El mayor habló.

“Dongju, sabes que no nos molesta, ¿no?”

La pequeña risa de Dongju era puramente por nervios.

“¿Qué cosa, hyung?” 

Preguntó. Geonhak lo miró por un rato más, entonces sacudió su cabeza.

“Nada. Déjame ver tu pulgar, quizás puedo ayudarte a encontrar dónde duele.”

Dongju le sonrió al mayor y le mostró su pulgar. Geonhak le dio un vistazo rápido y entonces tomó la mano de Dongju en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Cerró los ojos. Dongju se sonrojó.

“Hyung…”

Se quejó. Geonhak lo hizo callar.

“Duerme.”

Dongju vio sus dedos entrelazados y suspiró contento, cerrando sus ojos.

Tras ese incidente, las cosas se calmaron ligeramente. Su debut fue bueno, y luego de un par de semanas de puro estrés pudieron descansar un poco, y Dongju finalmente le dio un descanso a su pulgar. No que haya parado por completo. No creía que alguna vez vaya a hacerlo. Sólo ya no ponía su pulgar en su boca a cada oportunidad que tenía. Los otros, también, parecieron acostumbrarse a eso, porque nunca dijeron algo otra vez. Dongju estaba agradecido. Excepto que había olvidado contar al elemento Youngjo en la ecuación.

Geonhak los había despertado a todos una noche, pareciendo extremadamente descontento. Dudó en explicar la razón, pero terminó admitiendo que había perdido su peluche de gato.

“Odio dormir sin él, y no ha estado por tres días.”

Dijo. Había hecho que el corazón de Dongju duela, porque el mayor sonaba tan triste y angustiado. Claramente hacía que los otros chicos estén tristes por él, también, porque nadie siquiera lo había molestado. En vez partieron a buscar el juguete.

No tomó mucho, agradecidamente. Keonhee fue el que lo encontró, bajo el sillón del living. Dongju no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la enorme sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Geonhak.

“¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!”

Dijo, abrazando a Keonhee y al gato. Keonhee rió.

“No es nada, hyung.”

Dongju estaba seguro que esta reacción era porque Geonhak tenía sueño. El mayor probablemente estaría avergonzado en la mañana cuando se despierte y recuerde todo esto. Youngjo revolvió el cabello del chico.

“Ve a dormir, Hak. Y todos ustedes también. Tenemos un día completo mañana.”

Todos obedecieron.

Al día siguiente, Geonhak entró a la cocina a desayunar y se sentó incómodamente en su silla sin ver a nadie. Esperado. Dongju rodó sus ojos. Tendría que saber mejor que hacer eso y pensar que Youngjo no lo haría hablar sobre lo que le molestaba.

“Geonhak.”

Dongju casi rió cuando el líder habló. Geonhak levantó la mirada, haciendo puchero.

“¿Sí, hyung?”

Youngjo suspiró.

“Vamos.”

Youngjo puchereó aún más.

“’stoy avergonzado.”

Dijo. Dongju simpatizó con el sentimiento de inmediato.

“¿Porque…?”

Incitó Youngjo. Los otros sólo miraban la escena desarrollarse. Geonhak se cruzó de brazos.

“Porque todos ustedes tuvieron que levantarse a ayudarme encontrar un tonto juguete.”

Dijo decaído. Youngjo suspiró.

“Hak, tendrías que saber que no es gran cosa. Primero que nada, no es un juguete tonto, no si lo necesitas como parece. Segundo, no hay nada malo con necesitar un peluche para dormir. Todos hacemos lo que podemos para encontrar confort. Necesitas tu peluche, justo como Dongju chupa su pulgar.”

Dongju había estado asintiendo, hasta que procesó la última oración apropiadamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato.

“¿Q-qué?”

Preguntó. No quiso gritar. Los otros chicos lo miraron, sus cejas levantadas por su arrebato. Dongju quería esconderse.

“¿Qué?”

Pregunto de vuelta Seoho. Dongju tragó con dificultad.

“Y-yo no, eso no es… No chupo mi pulgar.”

Todos los otros seguían mirándolo, y Dongju sólo podía apretujar su remera en un intento de mantener la calma. ¿Era él o se estaba poniendo más caluroso por segundo? Hwanwoong bufó.

“Estás bromeando, ¿no?”

Dongju frunció el ceño. Geonhak habló, aparentemente olvidando su propia vergüenza ahora que Dongju era el centro de atención.

“Dong, literalmente tienes el pulgar en tu boca todo el tiempo.”  
Dijo. Dongju se sentía un poco ligero. ¿Se supone que el mundo tiene que girar de esa forma?

“Yo, no es…”

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Youngjo.

“Vamos, ¿no me escuchaste justo ahora? No nos molesta, Dong. Sabemos que lo haces por confort, y no pensamos menos de ti por eso. Justo como no pensamos menos de Geonhak por necesitar su peluche para dormir.”

El mundo de Dongju se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

“Pero yo, tú… nunca dijiste…”

Seoho suspiró.

“Dong. Mira, quizás tendríamos que haberte dicho que sabíamos, pero… te veías tan avergonzado cuando lo mencionábamos, y parecías tan seguro que creíamos tus excusas… así que te dejamos hacerlo. Pero Youngjo hyung tiene razón. No nos molesta.”

Dongju gruñó y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

“Joder…”

Escuchó a Seoho hacer un sonido que sonaba a un cachorro triste llorando.

“Dong. Vamos, ¿por qué estás avergonzado tan de repente? Estuviste haciéndolo frente a nosotros por tanto tiempo…”

Dongju miró arriba, fulminante.

“Yeah, pero eso era antes que sepa que sabes, hyung.”

Dijo. Hwanwoong le sonrió en disculpa.

“Era muy obvio, Dong. ‘Tengo algo en el diente’ no es una buena excusa cuando tienes todo el pulgar metido en la boca.”

Dongju suspiró en derrota.

“Perdón por ser raro.”

Dongju no esperaba el escándalo que causó esa simple oración. En un segundo todos sus hyungs estaban hablando uno sobre el otro, diciéndole que no hable sobre sí mismo de esa manera o diciendo que no tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Era un poco abrumador, así que Dongju estaba contento cuando Youngjo logró callarlos a todos.

“Lo que estos salvajes están tratando de decir, Dong, es que no nos molesta que te chupes el pulgar. Nos preocupa, porque podemos ver que lo masticas hasta que esté a carne viva cuando estás bajo mucho estrés, pero aparte de eso no hay nada malo con eso. ¿Okay?”  
Dongju mordió su labio, resistiendo el impulso de morderse los dedos.

“Okay.”

Murmuró. Youngjo tomó su barbilla.

“Prométeme que no te vas a detener sólo porque sabes que sabemos.”

Dongju hizo puchero.

“Lo prometo.”

Dijo. Youngjo sonrió.

“Genial. Ahora, ¿Podemos comer por favor? Muero de hambre.”

Tras eso, las cosas cambiaron. Tomó un tiempo, pero Dongju aprendió a estar cómodo frente a sus hyungs, y pronto ni se daba cuenta cuando ponía su pulgar en su boca alrededor de ellos. Y si disfrutaba la manera en la que los otros le decían adorable cuando lo encontraban chupando su pulgar, nadie tenía que saber.


	2. Chapter 2

Dongju siseó cuando Hwanwoong rozó su mano contra la suya por accidente. Sofocó el sonido rápidamente, esperando que el otro chico no lo haya escuchado, pero los ojos afilados de Hwanwoong ya estaban sobre su rostro, estudiando la expresión de Dongju.

“¿Estás bien?”

Preguntó el mayor. Dongju sonrió.

“Yeah, bien.”

Hwanwoong rodó sus ojos. Entonces se movió para estar frente a Dongju, forzando al chico a parar de caminar y a mirarlo.

“¿Qué acaba de pasar?”

Dongju suspiró. 

“Nada, hyung. Es sólo que… mi mano duele un poco, así que cuando la rozaste…”

Hwanwoong levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

“¿Tu mano?” El pulgar de Dongju era parte de su mano, por lo que no era una mentira, ¿Okay? Asintió. “Déjame ver.”

Dongju dudó un segundo, entonces le presentó su mano izquierda.

“No hay nada visible, creo…”

Hwanwoong lo interrumpió. 

“Estaba de tu otro lado, Dong.” Dijo, y Dongju al ver al mayor se dio cuenta que no había escape. Con una mueca extendió su mano derecha. Hwanwoong la tomó, examinando el daño que Dongju había hecho. “Mierda, es peor de lo que pensaba.”

Dongju retrajo su mano, sintiéndose cohibido.

“No es tan malo.”

Dijo. Hwanwoong frunció el ceño.

“Es muy malo. La piel está muy irritada.”

Dongju suspiró.

“Va a pasar. Sólo tenemos promociones por un par de semanas más.”

Hwanwoong bufó.

“Un par… Dong, no puedes ir por ahí con tu pulgar así por un par de semanas más, especialmente considerando que probablemente se va a poner peor porque no dejas de chuparlo.”

Dongju lo calló.

“¡Hyung!”

Hwanwoong rodó sus ojos.

“No hay nadie alrededor. Lo digo enserio, Dong, tienes que encontrar una manera de pararlo, porque a este ritmo tu pulgar va a estar dañado permanentemente en unos días.”

Y dicho eso continuó caminando. Dongju mordió su labio y siguió al mayor. Sabía que Hwanwoong tenía razón. Su pulgar estaba doliendo a cada roce, si seguía así… pero no sabía cómo parar. Había intentado todo lo que pudo para dejar de chupar su pulgar, puramente porque era un hábito vergonzoso, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Era por sus horarios, también. Desde que habían empezado a prepararse para su comeback Dongju había estado poniéndose más y más estresado. Tenía problemas comiendo, durmiendo, haciendo todo, y chupar su pulgar era cómo lidiaba con eso. Así que sabía que intentar de parar lo dejaría a él y a los demás más estresados. Sólo esperaba que Hwanwoong se guardara esto para sí mismo. Si era solo Hwanwoong, Dongju podía lidiar con eso. Pero si esto llegaba a Youngjo y Geonhak y decidían que Dongju tenía que parar iba a estar perdido.

Resultó que no era Hwanwoong por quien Dongju tendría que haberse preocupado. 

Era uno de esos raros días durante tiempo de comeback cuando Onewe y Oneus tenían práctica conjunta. Cuando ninguno de los grupos tenía promociones, programaban prácticas conjuntas tan seguidas como podían, porque les gustaba estar juntos. En cambio, cuando uno de los grupos tenía promociones, rara vez tenían la oportunidad de verse, así que esas raras oportunidades eran preciosas.

Y es como Dongju se encontró sentado al lado de un espejo, con Dongmyeong a su lado.

“Así que, ¿Cómo te está tratando la temporada de comeback?”

Preguntó Dongmyeong. Dongju se encogió de hombros.

“Es estresante.”

Dongmyeong le dio una sonrisa triste.

“Te ves cansado.”

Dijo. Dongju suspiró.

“Vale la pena. Es divertido estar en el escenario e ir a shows de radio y todo eso.”

Dijo. Dongmyeong sonrió.

“Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo. Qué…”

Dongju frunció el ceño cuando su gemelo dejó de hablar y volteó a verlo. Dongmyeong estaba mirando algo. Dongju siguió la mirada del chico e inhaló un respiro.

“Myeong, esto…”

“Son Dongju, ¡Me dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer!”

Dongju se encogió. Consciente del hecho que ahora todos los estaban mirando.

“Myeong, oh por dios, ¿Puedes guardar silencio? Yo…”

Fue interrumpido otra vez.

“¿Guardar silencio? ¿Cómo puedo guardar silencio cuando tú sólo…? Increíble, pensé que sabrías mejor que esto. Incluso me dijiste…”

Esta vez Dongju fue el que interrumpió, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

“Yah, Dongmyeong, ¡Déjalo!”

Dijo, el pánico haciendo que le grite a su hermano. Dongmyeong bufó.

“Déjalo… No puedo creerte…”

Dongju no sabía si estaba agradecido o no cuando Youngjo se acercó a ellos.

“Hey, basta, ustedes dos. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?”

Dongju miró a Dongmyeong. Su hermano parecía recién darse cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo. Le dio una mirada culpable a Dongju.

“Yo, Dongju… Dongju se lastimó el pulgar.”

Dijo. Dongju cerró sus ojos. Mierda.

“Su… Dongju. ¿Hyung puede verlo?” Dongju suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía sentido luchar. Extendió su mano. Youngjo suspiró. “Ju…”

Dongju sintió sus ojos aguarse.

“Déjalo, hyung, por favor.”

Suplicó. Youngjo lo miró, entonces suspiró otra vez. 

“Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. Vamos, todavía tenemos práctica.”

Después de eso todos parecían un poco cansados. Dongju ignoró todo y a todos, Concentrándose solamente en practicar. Cuando finalmente se fueron, Dongju no se despidió de su hermano.

“Dongju.”  
El chico suspiró. No tenía mucha esperanza de evitar la conversación, pero definitivamente esperaba posponerlo un poco más.  
“Hyung, sé lo que vas a decir, pero… no puedo parar. Sé que no es bueno, dios, duele tanto cada vez. Pero no es algo que controle.”

Youngjo no dijo nada, sólo le dio una palmada al sillón de nuevo. Dongju suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a él. Los otros también se juntaron alrededor.

“Primero que nada, sé que esto no es algo que puedas detener, Dong. No te iba a pedir que pares. Pero tenemos que encontrar una alternativa. Lo dijiste tú mismo, duele como la mierda. Así que, ¿Cómo podemos dejarlo ser?”

Dongju sintió calidez llenar su corazón. Esperaba que Youngjo y los demás estén enojados con él y que demanden que pare. No esperaba la gentileza y la preocupación pura por su bienestar que estaba recibiendo.

“¿Pero qué puedo hacer, hyung?”

Preguntó. Youngjo se detuvo a pensar.

“¿Quizás podrías morder otra cosa? Como un saco o una lapicera, algo como eso.”

Sugirió Seoho. No era la mejor idea, pero no era la peor. Excepto que aparentemente para Geonhak lo era.

“Oh no, eso no. Dong ya tiene un problema con rechinar sus dientes cuando duerme, no necesita más incentivo, hyung.”

Seoho mordió su labio.

“Tienes razón.”

Silencio cayó en la habitación otra vez.

“¿Tal vez chicle sería una solución mejor?”

Dongju negó con la cabeza.

“Lo… intenté antes. Terminaba chupando mi pulgar con el chicle en mi boca.”

Todos se desanimaron.

“Es malo para los dientes, de todas formas.”

Dijo Keonhee. Y entonces Youngjo abrió la boca. La cerró de nuevo un segundo después, entonces la abrió otra vez.

“Okay. Por favor no te enojes conmigo, Dong, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿okay?” Dongju lo miró con cautela. “¿Y si compramos un chupete?”

Dongju pestañeó, y esperó a que los otros se rían o le digan a Youngjo que era una idea de mierda. Excepto que nunca pasó. En cambio, cuando Dongju miró alrededor vio a los otros asintiendo despacio, procesando la idea y claramente encontrándola buena.

“No.”

Dijo, sobresaltando a los demás y sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Youngjo frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué no?”

Preguntó. Dongju no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

“¿Por qué… hyung, lo dices enserio?”

Youngjo se encogió de hombros.

“Es una buena idea, Dong.” Dijo Geonhak. “Va a hacer que dejes de lastimarte el pulgar y es lo más cercano posible a eso.”  
Dongju apenas podía hablar con lo asombrado que estaba.

“Eso, eso no es, tengo diecinueve años, hyung. ¡No voy a usar un chupete!”

Youngjo puso una mano en su hombro.

“Sabemos cuántos años tienes, Dong. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu edad, es sólo una idea en cómo solucionar tu problema actual.”

Dongju negó con su cabeza.

“Hyung, no, no puedes… eso sería humillante.”

Youngjo frunció el ceño.

“No te vamos a forzar a nada, Dong, pero estás equivocado. No sería humillante, no cambiaría nada. Sería como que te chupes el pulgar. Sabes que a ninguno nos molesta.”

Dongju se quedó mirando al mayor.

“Hyung, no.”

Youngjo suspiró.

“Mira. Antes que lo rechaces, ¿por qué no lo piensas un poco? Y ten en cuenta que no estamos haciendo esto para humillarte o algo similar, sólo odiamos verte lastimado y queremos que estés cómodo y feliz. ¿Okay?”

Dongju abrió su boca para decir que no necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero la mirada en los ojos de Youngjo le hizo detenerse. Suspiró.

“Bien, lo que sea. Voy a la cama.”

Dongju hizo todo en su poder esa noche para evitar chuparse el pulgar.

Al levantarse Dongju supo de inmediato que había fallado en mantener su boca vacía. Su pulgar estaba descansando en su lengua como siempre, y Dongju odiaba que el impulso de chuparlo sea tan fuerte. No lo hizo. Su pulgar ya dolía bastante como estaba. En cambio, quitó su pulgar de su boca y pensó en lo bueno que sería tener algo para reemplazarlo.

Con un suspiro, Dongju se levantó. Mierda. Tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de Youngjo la noche anterior. Entonces no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de decir en voz alta que quería un chupete. 

“¿Dong? Es temprano, ¿Por qué estás despierto?”

Dongju pestañeó, dándose cuenta que no era el primero en levantarse. Youngjo estaba sentado en el living mirándolo, una taza de lo que probablemente era café en sus manos. Dongju mordió su labio.

“Mi mano me estaba molestando.”

Dijo como explicación. Youngjo parecía entender.

“¿Pensaste en…?”

Dongju se sonrojó, mirando abajo.

“Puedes comprarlo si quieres, hyung.”

Dijo. Youngjo no se veía satisfecho.

“Esto no es sobre lo que quiero, Dong, es sobre lo que tú quieres.”

Dijo. Dongju soltó un quejido, entonces miró al mayor a los ojos.

“Puedes comprarlo si quieres, hyung.”

Repitió. Vio cómo Youngjo procesó sus palabras. El mayor sonrió con calidez. 

“Okay. ¿Algún color o tema?” Dongju negó con su cabeza. Youngjo sonrió. “Esto será bueno, Dong, lo prometo.”

El chupete de Dongju no tardó mucho en llegar. Youngjo probablemente había pedido un envío exprés, y el pensamiento hizo que Dongju se sienta cálido por dentro, porque por más que la situación no sea la ideal esa simple acción mostraba lo mucho que le importaba a Youngjo. 

“¡Dong, mira! Está aquí.”

Dongju miró a la pequeña caja en la mano del líder e hizo una mueca. Extendió su propia mano.

“Podemos dejarte para que lo abras por tu cuenta, si quieres.”

Dijo Seoho, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del chico.

Dongju asintió.

“Por favor, hyung.”

Seoho revolvió su cabello.

“No tardes mucho en ir a la cama, ¿okay?”

Dijo, y los otros empezaron a irse de la cocina, donde se habían reunido. Youngjo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Dongju lo llamó.

“¡Youngjo hyung!” El mayor miró atrás, confundido. Dongju se sonrojó. “¿Quédate?”

Youngjo le sonrió ampliamente. 

Dongju suspiró mientras abría la caja pequeña. Dentro había un chupete que claramente estaba hecho para adultos. Dongju lo agarró, entonces lo dio vuelta. Soltó una risita.

“Hyung, eres tan tonto.”

Dijo. Youngjo rió.

“Pensé que tendría que darte algo que te guste, por lo menos.”

El chupete tenía un dibujo de Bella de Bella y la Bestia en el escudo, y Dongju tenía que admitir que era bastante lindo. Instintivamente, hizo el movimiento para ponérselo en la boca. Entonces se detuvo en seco, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas.

“Yo…”

Dijo, mirando a Youngjo. El mayor le dio una sonrisa cálida.

“Aquí, deja que hyung lo lave antes que lo uses, ¿okay?”

Dongju le pasó el chupete. Youngjo se dirigió al lavabo donde lo lavó rápidamente antes de volver donde Dongju estaba parado. Entonces lo puso sobre los labios de Dongju. Una vez más, el instinto de Dongju fue más fuerte que él. Abrió su boca, aceptando el chupete, y entonces se sonrojó a un rojo brillante, cabizbajo.

“No mires.”

Murmuró. Youngjo tomó su mano.

“Te ves adorable, Dong. Vamos, vayamos a la cama.”

Los otros parecían encontrar a Dongju adorable con su nuevo chupete. Keonhee siempre apretaba sus mejillas y Hwanwoong soltaba risitas y le decía lindo. Seoho sonreía ampliamente cada vez que encontraba a Dongju con su chupete en la boca, y Geonhak hacía lo que sabía mejor: molestaba a Dongju en juego de una manera que era muy gentil y cálida para ser hiriente. Además, el pulgar de Dongju ya no dolía todo el tiempo, y su piel sanó. En general, era genial. Dongju no lo admitiría nunca, pero se arrepentía de no conseguir un chupete antes.

Aunque había una cosa que le seguía molestando. Y ese era el hecho que no hablaba con Dongmyeong desde su pelea. Sabía que tendría que hablarle a su hermano. Disculparse, explicar por qué fue tan grosero, explicar por qué rompió su promesa- una vez le prometió a Dongmyeong que iba a dejar de lastimar su pulgar. Pero el tiempo pasó y sus horarios seguían llenos, y lentamente Dongju dejó la necesidad de hablarle a su hermano caer en la parte trasera de su mente. Agradecidamente, Dongmyeong no era tan emocionalmente constipado como él.

Dongju estaba acostado en su cama leyendo el guión de su próxima entrevista. Sabía que no tenía que memorizar todo, pero le gustaba saber lo más que podía así había menor riesgo de decir algo incorrecto. Estaba concentrado en su propia parte cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Eso era común. Compartía habitación con cuatro chicos. Lo que no era normal era la voz de Dongmyeong resonando en la habitación.

“Ju, yo…”

Dongju se sentó, sobresaltado. Dongmyeong dejó de hablar, con los ojos bien abiertos. Dongju inmediatamente cubrió su boca, escupiendo su chupete y escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Preguntó. No quiso sonar tan grosero, y se encogió una vez que las palabras salieron. Entonces su gemelo le sonrió.

“Déjame ver tu pulgar.” Demandó, caminando hacia Dongju. Dongju le mostró al chico sus dos manos. Dongmyeong sonrió. “Así que esto está funcionando.. Oh, gracias a Dios.”

Dongju pestañeó.

“¿No te… parece raro?”

Dongmyeong bufó.

“Ju, te veo chuparte el pulgar desde que éramos niños pequeños. ¿Cómo es un chupete distinto a eso?”

Dongju se encogió de hombros.

“No sé.”

Dongmyeong se sentó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

“Hey, mira. No me importa, Ju. Sólo estoy feliz porque ya no te estás lastimando más.”

Dongju sonrió.

“Gracias. Perdón por, por ser grosero el otro día.”

Dongmyeong hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

“Exageré, y te expuse sabiendo bien que todo esto no es algo con lo que estés cómodo. Tendría que ser yo el que se disculpe.”

Dongju rió.

“Podemos disculparnos los dos.”

Dijo. Dongmyeong sonrió.

“Me gusta esa idea.”

Dongju apretó a su hermano.

“Gracias, Myeong. Por no… por aceptarme.”

Dongmyeong bufó.

“Eres mi hermanito menor, es mi deber cuidarte.”

Dongju empujó al chico.

“Eres literalmente un minuto mayor.”

Se quejó, pero estaba sonriendo.

“Yeah, bueno, pero todavía tienes un chupete.”

Dongju rodó sus ojos.

“Te odio.”

Dongmyeong rió y abrazó a su hermano una vez más.

“También te amo, Ju.”

Dongju agradeció bastante a cualquier deidad que esté ahí fuera por las increíbles personas que tenía en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese es el segundo y último capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Los comentarios siempre se aprecian. ^.^
> 
> ¿Yo? ¿Posteando una nueva historia después de pasar una eternidad sin actualizar mis historias en progreso? Más probable de lo que crees lol (Lo siento mucho, no controlo mi escritura, me controla a mí.)  
> Aunque espero que les haya gustado, ¡Déjenme saber! Siempre aprecio los comentarios y kudos <3333


End file.
